Helper Hiei
by Jenni0889
Summary: YAOI Hiei hates humans, he finds them pointless. But when people needs his help will he help them or leave them to cry? Read and Review please. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

The way this fic started was: I started to write a poem and it just kinda turned into a fic. I started thinking about how I always say I hate kids yet I play games with them all the time. I help them, I evenchange their damn dippers.

Then I thought, what if I actaully could kill them all? What if I had the power, and what if I had the mind, and what if someone needed help? Would I let them be, kill them, or help them.

Humans are a pain.

This whole fic is in Hieis P.O.V. (point of view)

* * *

I have no heart, I'm cold inside. This so called heart is stone. I have no problem showing that I don't give a damn. All I have to do is turn my back upon the ones they say I care about and walk away. I've been alone all my life, I see no point in changing it.

I sit in the tree I have claimed as my own in the park. These humans, stupid creatures, have so many pointless emotions it makes me sick.

A ball bounces and hits my tree. I jump down and pick it up. A young girl comes over. "Hey mister, can I have my ball back?" She asks with a big smiled on her face.

I wanted to throw it far and tell her 'Sure, if you can get it.' But I didn't say that.

I bent over and looked at the girl. Little green eyes and brown hair in big tails, disgusting. I handed her the ball and she took it. "Tank you mister." She ran off to her little friends and they started to play with the little ball.

Is this all their life was worth? Sitting in parks, readings books, playing with balls? Where is the blood? Where is the action? Where is the reason, the purpose?

Humans and their lives.

I jump back into my tree and watch the world before me. Children come and go with their mothers. Boys play these games with a stick and a small ball. When one of them actually hits it they all cheer and the boy runs around.

Pointless.

After a while, someone that I actually knew came to the park.

Kurama.

A young girl followed him to the park. "Now, go play." He said calmly. "I'll be right here in you need me." He sat down in a bench and opened a thick book.

I jumped down from the tree and moved behind him. "Hn."

He slightly jumped and turned around. "Hiei! You scared me." He placed a neat piece of paper in the book and closed it.

"You shouldn't let you guard down so much Kurama." He let his guard down a lot, I knew it.

Kurama smiled at me. "Well, this is the human world. I don't have to worry about assignations and someone wanting me dead all the time. Not a whole lot happens here, but when it does, I'm always ready. You know that."

I took a seat next to Kurama. "Whats the point of his world? I should destroy it, it doesn't seem to have a purpose." I looked at him, he looked almost sad. Did I say something wrong? Ah, what did I care?

Kurama looked down for a second, thinking. "Look all around you Hiei." He said to me. Here is goes again, trying to make a point. "Everyone is happy and peacefully. I highly prefer it to the demon world."

I stood up, tired to listening to him. Not even Youko the great could change my mind. Humans where pointless creatures and that was that.

"They all deserve to die." I said and started to walk away.

"Why?" Ask Kurama. For some reason that question stopped me. "What have humans done to you that makes you hate them so much? Don't forget Hiei…" He paused for a moment. Probably trying to make what he was going to tell me have more of an impact. "I'm a human."

That made an impact. Damn it.

"Hn." I ran off, I hate it when he makes me think. Maybe Youko Kurama could change my mind, but not easily. I found another tree, one far from Kurama and everyone else. I sat there… thinking.

Kurama loved that woman who he said had taken care of him. Kurama said he would do anything for that human. He even told me to respect her. How dare he, I should cut him… but I didn't cut him. I was respectful to her, the whole time I stayed at Kuramas house.

I've been around Humans too long.

I sat in the tree for a few hours thinking. Then I saw that girl I had seen at the park. Not the one with Kurama, but the one whose ball hit my tree. My tree!

She was crying…

She was crying by the side of the rode. Don't ask me why but I jumped down from my tree for the second time that day and went over to her. I looked down at her and she looked up at me.

Those eyes where full of tears, I felt like I needed to do something. Anything.

"You the mister who got my ball." She remembers me, how nice.

"Why are you crying?" I asked and she bust into tears again. I had never dealt with kids what was I supposed to do? She just cried, more and more tears fell, and what did I do?

I left her. "I don't have time for this." Lies, I had all my life to waste.

I turned around and started to walk away. She cried more, louder. I stopped. My curiosity got the better of me. I really did want to know what was wrong with this little brat.

"Whats wrong?" I walked back over to her. "Tell me or else I'm really leaving."

"I…I… woust my… my wommy." I had to take a guess at what she said, between the hicks and cries it sounded like she had lost her mother.

"Stop crying." I said harshly. It only made her cry more. I patted her on the head and sighed a little. Children where complicated. "Please stop crying." This time I said it a little nicer, hoping she would shut up now.

My hand rested on her head, it seemed to be giving her a little comfort. She looked up at me and I took my hand off. Her tears had finally stopped. "Will you help me find my mommy please?" She said, now I can understand her.

Help a human? And a child no less.

I shrugged. I'll just take her to Kurama, he'll know what do to.

I looked at the young girl. "Fine." She smiled. "Tank you mister."

* * *

Next chapter when I get around to it. But ya know, reviews really help. Flames if you must, but nice ones work well. .


	2. Chapter 2

Well, after aLONG weekend I finally got the other chapter up. Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Now, not many people know, but there has been like two accounts where I helped some brat find find their parents. I guess I do because it hapened to me once! I was lost in a store and I remmber crying around all these bikes (I was like 4) and some person found me and found my father.

So I can't help but help little brats. Damn humans.

* * *

I bent down and told her to get on, she crawled onto my back. She hung onto my neck with her little arms and her legs where wrapped around my stomach tightly. "Hold on." I said as I ran to the spot where I last saw Kurama.

The girl screamed as I ran faster and faster. "Waaaaaah! To fast! Slow down mister!" She said and I did. We were almost there anyways so I walked the rest of the way, the girl still clinging to my back.

Then I saw Kurama, he was still sitting on the same bench reading the same book. Though he seemed a lot more father in the book then the last time I saw him. He must read fast.

I walked up to him. "Kurama?" He looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Hiei, do you have a child on your back?" He asked. Let me think for a moment Kurama, do I have a child on my back? What does it look like? Baka.

I turned around and showed Kurama the child. He put his bookmark in his book and stood up. With a little laugh he took the child from my back and set her down on the bench. "Hello." He said.

The girl smiled and waved with her little hand. Not like a back and forth wave like regular people do, but moving her fingers up and down, and not her wrist. "I'm wlost." She said.

"Hum." Kurama turned to me. "Where did you find her?" I pointed in the direction of the street a while back where I first saw the crying child. Kurama looked at the child. "Where did you last see your parents?" He asked her.

The little girl bit the tip of her index finger and almost seemed to be swaying back and forth. "Mommy was croussing the treet with my brothor and sistor and I got wlost…" She started crying again, she wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked at Kurama.

"You were right to bring her to me Hiei." He looked at me and smiled. I turned around and made my sound. Hn.

Kurama started to look around. "Where should we start looking?" He asked rhetorically to himself. "Where do you think your mommy would look for you?" He asked the girl.

"Da park." She said.

I don't think that helps much. Where already at the park! Kurama sighed. "What does your mommy look like?" He asked her.

"Shes got wlong blonde hair and boo eyes." She described. Kurama turned to me and told me to start looking for a woman like that.

"Why do I have to?" I asked.

"Because your fast and you'd be able to find her quickly. I have faith in you Hiei." He looked at me then turned back to the girl. "Don't you think hes a fast man?"

The girl nodded.

I'll show her fast! I put my hand on my sword and was about to draw it out and strike the damn human down but Kurama glared up at me so I stopped before it came out of its sheath.

"Go find her mother Hiei." Giving me orders? How dare that fox. "I'll stay here and take care of the girl."

I was getting aggravated. Kurama had spent over 300 years giving orders but who says he can tell me what to do?

I turned around and started to walk away. The kid is in good hands now; Kurama will be able to find her mother.

I don't care what happens to the damn child anymore. I started to run till I reached a tree and made myself comfortable in it. It was a fair distance from Kurama and the child and I don't think he saw me go into it.

I have no intentions in finding that childs mother. Kurama telling me what to do, I don't listen to anyone but myself.

I put my hands behind my head and watched Kurama talk to the child. Many people walked by without even glancing at the two. Humans where so pointless creatures.

Then a woman came running up to them. "Mary! Mary!" She yelled and the child jumped down from the bench. "Oh my gosh! Mary! I'm so happy I found you!" She picked up the little girl and smothered her in kisses. "Thank you so much for taking care of my child."

Kurama stood and bowed. "Your welcome. But it wasn't all me, a friend of mine found her and brought her to me." The woman smiled.

"Well tell your friend thank you for me." She put the child down and bowed. The girl copied her making me smile a bit. Can't they do things for themselves? Or do they always copy someone else?

The woman picked up her child again and put her on her hip. She said thank you again and walked away. Kurama smiled, and called the kid he was babysitting over to him. "Time to go home." He said and started walking the child home.

Kurama turned back and looked at the tree I was in. Damn demons and their senses. "What are you looking at?" Asked the little girl.

"Nothing." Said Kurama and he turned his attention back to the child and walked her home.

I fallowed him.

The little girl saw a ball on the side walk where I had found that other brat. It was the other girls ball, she must have left it there.

The child with Kurama ran to the ball and was about to pick it up when she accidentally kicked it and it went into the road.

I was now in the tree I was before and saw Kurama running to the road. "Sami, don't go into the road!" He yelled.

The girl went into the road. She bent down by the ball and picked it up.

A large truck was coming right for her. "Sami!" Kurama yelled.

I jumped down from my tree as a reaction and ran to the girl as fast as I could.

Too late.

* * *

If that makes you sad, I'm sorry. Hiei didn't make it this time. But you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next!

At least 8 reviews till next chapter. So review please.


	3. C 3 Deticated to Guren

Ya know, I really wanted to make Hiei cry like a little girl, but he wouldn't do that so I found something even better that I think all of us will enjoy!

Guren, my new found friend and review artist, thanks for everything. I readall your reviews today and Idedicate this chapter to you. I really hope you enjoy it, and sadly, I think this one is a bit of a cliff-hanger 2. But thats just what kind of personI am. I always leave them hanging. .

* * *

Too late.

The girl screamed, ducked, and clutched the ball as the truck quickly slammed on its breaks, but it didn't make much of a difference in the outcome.

Once the truck had moved out of view of the girl you could see that she was lying on her stomach, still holding the ball tight.

Kurama ran up to her and I jumped out of my tree and onto the top of the truck to watch the driver come out of the vehicle. I leaped down and grabbed the man by his shirt, shaking him slightly.

"You bastard! You killed her!" I yelled as I threw the mad into the side of the truck. He hit it hard and fell down onto his knees.

I drew my sword and walked over to him. "I should kill you." I held my sword to his throat and watched his quiver. All humans should fear me.

"I-ack!" I pushed the tip of it into his throat harshly, making him bleed a little. I should cut off his head, the bastard.

"Hiei don't!" The sound was Kuramas voice, but I paid no heed to it. Kurama had never had control of my emotions and he never will. I made sure no one will a long time ago.

I was just about to slit him, but something stopped me.

I heard a voice.

"Mister, don't hurt him." It was shaky with fear but I picked it up.

I quickly turned around and saw the little girl in Kuramas arms.

"The truck missed her Hiei." He explained, eyes tearing slightly. "If she wouldn't have ducked then she would be dead right now."

I sighed and put my sword away. The man clutched his throat; I still want to kill him. "Hn." I jumped up onto the top of the truck then into a tree.

Good for her. She didn't die, not like I cared anways. Children where the worst of all humans. They don't know what they want and who they are. It's a pain to deal with them.

I sat there for a while and watched Kurama call an ambulance for the man I cut and the girl. What a waste of time, they spent hours talking about what happened until the girls mother showed up.

"We can finish the questioning tomorrow." She said. "Sami is still shaken up and I would like to take her home now." She picked up her little girl that was sitting on the back of ambulance swaying her legs back and forth.

"But the mister mommy!" Said the little girl. I assumed that "mister" was me. What about me? I listened intently.

The man seemed to have growled in the back of his throat, probably remembering what I did. I smiled, glade I made an impact.

"Later hun." She said and took the girl home.

The ball was at Kuramas feet. He picked it up and said he would also like to go home now. He apologized for the mans cut, which meant that he was saying sorry for me.

"I suppose you want to leave now too?" Asked one of the paramedics to the driver of the truck as Kurama started to walk home.

The man shook his head. "No where to go, I'll say if you have anymore questions." He said.

The paramedic looked at his neck. "What did you do there?" He asked, pointing to his neck.

I was trying to decide whether I should stay here and listen to what the man was going to say or go yell at Kurama for living with humans.

The man sighed. "I guess I hurt myself when the accident happened." He brought his hand to his throat and stroked it.

I give credit to the man, he was smart. Knowing his answer I jumped down and went after Kurama.

The paramedic looked closely at the cut. "It looks like it was done by some type of knife." He said. "But if you say so."

I caught up with Kurama. "I wasn't sorry." I said to him.

He looked down at the ground as I walked in pace with him. "You shouldn't have cut that man Hiei. He didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't his fault."

"Yes it is." I stated.

"No it's not Hiei." We where getting closer to his house. We walked in silence till we reached his door. He started to unlock it and opened it a little.

"Then whos is it?" I asked as he stepped inside.

He looked at me, his eyes where sad and starting to from with tears. What the hell is he crying for?

Usually Kurama would invite me in but this time he didn't.

"Mine." He closed the door on my face and left me outside.

It was just like Kurama to take the blame for something that wasn't his fault at all. I don't know if thats his youko side or if its his human side but its damn annoying.

I heard the door lock and decided that he wanted to be left alone so I left him alone. I started to walk away from his house but instead jumped into a near by tree that was close to a window.

I looked into the window and saw something un-expecting.

It was dark inside the hour, all the lights where turned off and Kurama was slouched with his back to the door. His hands where in his face, I could only guess he was crying. I saw tears run down the side of his face, which stirred my thoughts.

Was he crying about the child? Is he disappointed in me for cutting that driver? Or is it something else that would make him break down like that.

I swear these humans are contagious. You can catch emotions and feelings from them, morals and prejudice too. Hate and love, these things are diseases and very contagious. That much I have learned while in this world, yet I'm still here.

I jump down from my current tree, one of the few places where I feel comfortable. And went to the front door.

I was actually surprised with what I did. As simple as a task as that was, it was so complicated to me. I didn't know why I did it, maybe I caught sympathy from the humans.

I knocked.

* * *

At least one more chapter. This might become yaoi, depending what mood I'm in, but I doubt it. Tell me if you want it to be or not... ya never know though.

15-17 reviews needed my friends. I'm sorry but I try to put "reviews needed" at the end of my stories now. I have school 2 ya know!

So review please and try reading some of my other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for reviewing. .

* * *

I knocked.

I could hear him wiping his eyes and sniffle once or twice. "Kurama?" I then heard the door unlock and it opened a little.

"I thought you would have left by now." His voice and face clearly shown that he had been crying. I wanted to wipe his tears away with my own hands, I want to make him feel better, and I want to comfort him.

He is my friend. Even if I hate to admit it, I care about him.

I thought for a reason for my visiting. I silently preyed for a rain drop in my mind, for then he would invite me in so I won't get wet. I wondered if some random demon could come down and cut me, then he would treat my wounds. I hoped for a reason, any reason but the truth, to come.

My stomach growled loud.

I heard Kurama laugh slightly. He opened the door completely and let me step in. I think this has to be the first time I've been grateful for being hungry.

"I'll fix us something to eat." He closed the door behind me and went into the kitchen. I fallowed him in and sat down on a chair by the table. He pulled out some left over rice and put it in the microwave for a while. I watched as he got two plates and set one in font of me and the other across from me.

"Kurama?" I asked. I want to know whats wrong with him. I want to help him. Who wouldn't want to help one of their friends?

"Yes?" He opened the microwave and put some rice on my plate and a little on his. He sat down and put the container on the table above his plate.

"Why where you crying?" I asked him.

He calmly took a little bite of his rice. Youkos had to be ones to keep calm. Kurama was always calm when I saw him. Even in battle that fox could stay so tranquil.

He didn't look at me. "I was in charge of that girl, Sami. I was watching her for a friend of my mothers." He took another bite. "And if she would have died, I don't know what I would do."

He started to cry again. Tears formed in his eyes, I couldn't take it. It was just something about seeing someone you care about cry that I couldn't stand. Almost like it was my fault.

I got up and walked over to him. I didn't really know how to comfort him in the way he needed so I just put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, eyes still full of teas. "It wasn't your fault Kurama. The girl is fine."

He turned his body to face me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Kurama?" He cried in my shirt, I could feel his tears seeping threw and touch my skin. I looked down at him, why is he so sad?

"Kurama?" I said his name again, but only got more tears in response. I tired to push him back by his shoulders but he only held on tighter. "Fox, whats wrong with you?"

He finally backed off and looked at me then down at the floor. His face was all red and his eyes puffy. He sniffled and hic-ed a few times as he tried to calm down by taking a few breaths.

"It wasn't your fault. And if me hurting that driver is making you cry, then I guess I'm sorry."

He shook his head at me. "Its not just that Hiei. My whole life people die around me. And I always have something to do with it." As some sort of reflex I gave him a tight hug.

"That was years ago. When you where youko." I said.

He looked at me, eyes of sadness and sorrow. "Then how do you explain the girl almost dieing?"

I thought for a moment. He had me there. "The fact is Kurama, the girl did not die, and it was not your fault."

He sniffled once and held my waist again. "Thanks Hiei." He said and gave me a big hug. Then I felt him tugging at my cloak.

"Kurama?" I bent down on one knee so I could look in his face. "Is that all thats getting to you? You should really stop letting these human emotions get in the way. When you where youko I bet you didn't cr-"

Kurama had pulled on my shirt and brought our faces close and our lips pressed together. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. Besides that he had my shirt in tight grip, part of me didn't want to.

But he did pull away and his grip loosened. He looked at me; I could always read his eyes but not this time. They where an emotion I wasn't familiar with. I started at him, confused why he had kissed me.

"Hiei…" His gaze went to the floor. I wanted to see his eyes, I wanted to read his emotions and most of all, I want to kiss him again.

I was still bent down on one knee so this time I grabbed him and brought him into a kiss. This time I made sure we went farther. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and explored every part I could before he pulled away from me.

"Hiei…" I put my index finger to his lips.

"I'll make all your worries go away." Sensually whispered I.

I looked back into his eyes. This time they where loving and caring. He reached up and touched my face; I didn't realize that such a simple gesture could feel so good.

He placed a light kiss on my lips. "I hope you do. You've been helper today Hiei." He kissed me again, this time not holding anything back. He slipped his hot tongue into my mouth as we wrestled for dominance.

He laughed a little and broke off our kiss. Damn him. "What so funny?" I asked, slightly aggravated.

He smiled at me. "Helper Hiei." He said. "It has a nice wring to it." He laughed slightly.

I growled a little and grabbed his shirt. I lifted him up and dragged him to his bed room. "I'll show you how helpful I can be." I said, smirking. I could feel him smirk also and then saw his sly smile when I threw him down on the bed.

He laughed again. "Come on helper Hiei." He said. I'm glad I could make him happy. And hopefully I'd be able to make him happy all night.

I crawled onto his bed and pulled him close to me. I gave him a harsh kiss and a lot of phyical help that he needed soon after kissing. I am Helper Hiei.

* * *

DONE! It won't be lemon unless I feel like updating agian but screw it. Thanks everyone for reviewing, and for you people who don't like yaoi, its not bad. But its your life.

So its done! YAY! Review and yell at me to make a lemon allrighty?


	5. Reviews, THANKS GUYS!

Ilikeyaoi: A lemon? I don't want to be a jerk but I don't know if I can just yet. Only 16 years old, but I'll work on it.

gaara-no-suna: I'll be sure to check out your story. That's my promise to my readers, though some don't have stories, it kinda makes me sad, ya know?

fire-demon-goddess: I'll try to update, but right now I'm only replying to reviews as I'm sure you can see.

ShatteredSoul56: Thanks loads! Ya know, I got the hiccups…

Dear Guren: You and a few other readers have reviewed almost all of my stories and I have like 15 I think so thank you so much! You're the best my friend! ;)


End file.
